


Another Day

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Human Maryse Lightwood, Post-Canon, Shadowhunter Luke Garroway, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Luke was there in a moment, holding onto her waist to keep her standing. Maryse thought it had to be a dream, a nightmare maybe, but Luke couldn’t be...
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/gifts).



Maryse couldn’t hold back the gasp that burst out of her lungs when Luke pushed open the door to her book store. She noticed the lack of his beard first, something she hadn’t seen since she had first met him. He looked younger, like he did as a shadowhunter boy, following his parabatai to the ends of the earth. The second thing she noted were the runes decorating his forearms and peeking out of his neckline. She had to hold onto a bookshelf behind her as she felt her knees go weak. 

Luke was there in a moment, holding onto her waist to keep her standing. Maryse thought it had to be a dream, a nightmare maybe, but Luke couldn’t be... 

She reached for his shirt and pulled it down roughly. Her other hand covered her mouth as she saw the calm anger rune dark against his skin. She traced it with her fingertip before pressing her palm against it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She traced it blindly, unable to erase the memorization of it from her mind. 

“Mar--” She grabbed his chin in her hand and turned his head so she could get a better view of his neck. The fortitude rune stood out on his skin, uncoverable in the warm weather. Her fingertips brushed it, the intricate lines barely a shadow of a memory. She whispered the name, almost to herself, but Luke heard it. He reached a hand up to grab the hand at his chin, moving his face so he could search her eyes. Maryse laced their fingers together and tears sprung to her eyes at the iratze on his wrist. It was reddened, recently used, and fear shot through her as she finally looked into Luke’s eyes. 

“You’re, you’re--” Maryse breath gasped out of her as she pressed her lips to Luke’s, an overwhelming sense of joy flooding through her. Luke seemed to release the breath he had been holding at her reaction. 

“I’m a shadowhunter… Again,” Luke explained, a small chuckle on his lips. Maryse searched his eyes as if waiting for them to glow the way she was used to and cupped his face in her hands. 

“How did this happen?” Maryse asked. She was only slightly aware of her fingertips tracing every visible rune on Luke’s body, eliciting a shiver from him. She could see the bumps rising on his skin when he reached up to push her hair from her face and hold her face in his hands. His hands were cold, the temperature difference drastically noticeable, but Maryse leaned into the touch anyway. 

“That’s a long story for another day,” Luke said as he pressed their foreheads together. Maryse nodded and let out a watery giggle as she looked into his eyes. She searched for any semblance of regret or anger or hurt and when she found none, she rested her palms across the runes on his chest and neck. 

“Another day,” Maryse agreed and kissed him again, neither of their smiles disappearing even as she turned the open sign to closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
